pj_masks_disney_juniorfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy
- Connor = }} |imagewidth = 300 |Row 1 title = Real name |Row 1 info = Connor |Row 2 title = Superhero identity |Row 2 info = Catboy |Row 3 title = Gender |Row 3 info = Male |Row 4 title = Friends/allies |Row 4 info = Gekko Owlette PJ Robot Armadylan Luna Girl (sometimes) Night Ninja (sometimes) Ninjalinos (sometimes) Cameron Teacher (mentor) Kids Teeny-Weeny Ninjalino |Row 5 title = Enemies |Row 5 info = Romeo Robot Night Ninja Ninjalinos Luna Girl Teeny-Weeny Ninjalino (formerly) The Wolfy Kids |Row 6 title = Likes |Row 6 info = His friends (including Greg and Amaya) Fighting crime Cats His Cat-Car Making things right Master Fang Drawing Origami Gekko's plan to stick up on ice |Row 7 title = Dislikes |Row 7 info = Romeo and his robot Water (as Catboy) His friends in danger Luna Girl and her moths Night Ninja and his Ninjalinos Sticky Splats Being captured Being angered Owlette refusing to forgive him Owlette being hard on him Gekko's plan to stick up on ice (formerly) Making mistakes Being glared and scolded at Owlette's impatience Making his friends angry Armadylan's recklessness |Row 8 title = First Appearance |Row 8 info = "Blame it on the Train, Owlette" |Row 9 title = Voice actor |Row 9 info = Jacob Ewaniuk}} Catboy (real name: Connor) is the main protagonist of PJ Masks series. He is the leader and one third of the PJ Masks. His vehicular method of travel is the Cat-Car. Catboy is the leader of the trio and the oldest too. Incredibly fast, amazingly agile, he can hear the quietest sounds across unbelievable distances! But he's also afraid of water! Still, when adventure beckons, “The amazing Catboy leaps to the rescue!” With these skills Catboy can outrun anyone and gives Night Ninja a challenge with his amazing leaps and acrobatic moves! His vehicle the Cat-Car gets the heroes from A to B in lightning speed and even shoots moth balls should there be anything in the way! Connor takes great enjoyment in associating with Greg and Amaya. He can be a bit clumsy at times; this was especially emphasized in "Clumsy Catboy". He's also nice, smart, caring, friendly, helpful, and funny. In "Catboy's Great Gig", it is shown that he sometimes has intense stage fright. As Catboy, Connor leads the PJ Masks through the steps of defeating villains such as Romeo, Luna Girl & Night Ninja. He prefers to have his own way, but still respects Owlette and Gekko when they ring in with their opinions. On many occasions, like his fellow members, childlike immaturity tends to overtake his mindset on the mission leading to issues (such as getting frustrated in "Catboy and Master Fang's Sword" and letting leadership go to his head in "Catboy Takes Control"), but this is always realized and corrected leading to the mission being done properly, and the villain's plans foiled. Despite being the leader of the team, each member still has as much priority. Connor has light but tan skin, short spiky brown hair and blue eyes. He wears a teal shirt covering a white T-shirt. He also wears light blue pants and red sneakers with lime green shoelaces. During the nighttime, his pajamas consist of a blue shirt with his signature cat symbol in the middle. His shirt and pants carry the same striped design. He also wears blue slippers. As Catboy, he wears a blue one-piece suit resembling a cat with ears, a tail, and many light blue lines. The costume leaves an opening for the lower portion of his face. *'Super Cat Ears:' Can hear any sound from far away. *'Super Cat Jump:' Can jump really high. *'Super Cat Leap:' Can leap at a fast time. *'Super Cat Speed:' Can run really fast at lightning speed. *'Super Cat Stripes:' (first seen in "Wacky Floats", and officially introduced in "PJ Power Up"): Can use glowing stripes to attack opponents and hold on to things. The following powers were temporarily gained in "Owlette of a Kind": *'Cat Eyes:' A power identical to Owlette's "Owl Eyes", caused by Romeo's Power Copier. This power was self-nicknamed by Catboy upon discovery. *'Owl Wing Wind:' Another temporary power of Owlette's caused by Romeo's Power Copier.